


friends love eachother, right?

by pinklemongay



Series: "childhood nostalgia" [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Anti's gay but he doesn't realize it, Child AU, Fifth Grade Egos, Fluff, JSE egos - Freeform, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemongay/pseuds/pinklemongay
Summary: "How do you say 'I love you' in German?" Anti's hushed words didn't seem to register in Henrik's head for a moment."Why?"





	friends love eachother, right?

"Can't sleep?"

The heavy accented voice made Anti turn on his side, waiting for his eyes to adjust so he can see Henrik in the dark. 

"No," He grumbled, trying to ignore how cramped it was in this bed with them all together. It wasn't the smartest of ideas for four fifth grade boys to sleep in the same full-sized bed, but no one really cared much at all. In fact, it was kind of comforting, all curled around each other. 

"Mmm, I can't either...wanna get up and get snacks..?"  
"Then we might wake the other two up."  
"Nein. Jack doesn't wake easily, and Jackie shouldn't wake as long as we're quiet. C'mon." Henrik sat up and slowly slid his feet off the bed, flinching when they hit the cold hard-wood floor. Huh, it was really cold in here. Anti huffed and carefully maneuvered off the bed, making sure to step over their two sleeping friends. 

Henrik unzipped Jackie's backpack, taking out a bag of jollyranchers. "I didn't bring anything, I don't usually eat a lot of junkfood so..." His words were slurred due to how tired he was, weakly trying to open up the bag of jollyranchers. Anti chuckled quietly, getting on his knees and grabbing the bag from Henrik's hands, opening the bag with ease.  
The skinny boy huffed, taking out a handful of jollyranchers and putting the rest of the bag by Jackie's backpack.  
They sat, eating jollyranchers in silence, until Anti spoke up.

"Wanna play a game I like to call 'graffiti'?"  
Henrik eyed him suspiciously.  
"We better not actually be going out and painting zhis graffiti crap."  
"No...no. That's not what we're doing at all, Nazi," Anti reassured, grinning when Henrik huffed at the nickname.  
"Zhat's...zhat's rude!"  
"Oh, c'mon, I'm just joking around! Anyways, I brought some sharpies, gimme a moment." Anti crawled towards his bag, opening it up and searching for the pack of permenant markers he brought. 

"Ta-da!" Anti held two markers up, smirking as he stood up and handed one to Henrik. "We're going to draw on Jack and Jackie."  
"Why? Isn't zhat rather...mean?"  
"Pffft, no. They're our friends! They'll laugh about it in the morning, now come on." With quick and silent feet, Anti wlaked towards the bed, shuffling on it towards Jack and grabbing the loud boy's arm. He started out simple, making weird, small patterns and writing a cuss word just to prove how cool he can be - his three friends seem to gasp and get nervous whenever he says a cuss word, it's annoying but kind of adorable, good teasing material.  
Then he got an idea.

"How do you say 'I love you' in German?" Anti's hushed words didn't seem to register in Henrik's head for a moment.  
"Why?"  
"Because friends love eachother, don't they?"  
"Uh...I guess...but isn't that girlie? Don't only girls say 'I love you' and stuff?"  
"Well yeah! But we're not girls, which is why I'm writing it in German!" Anti huffed, glaring at Henrik with a look that some would say is affectionate. "Plus we don't have to ever tell Jack and Jackie! It can be our little secret! I'll let you write it on my arm and I'll write it on yours! Then we'll all be best friends and whatnot." 

Henrik seemed to consider this for a moment, hesitating. "Ich liebe dich."  
Anti hummed in delight, eyes lighting up with appreciation. "Can you spell it out for me?"  
As each letter spilled from Henrik's mouth, Anti took it and printed it out onto Jack's arm, smiling at himself when he was done. He stepped over Jack and sat next to Henrik, who had been making elaborate and careful patterns on Jackie's arm. "You work on Jack's arm now, okay?"

The skinny boy muttered something about how tired he was, but Anti ignored it. He added his own special touches to Jackie's already cool designed arm, drawing mini knives then writing out the word Henrik taught him.  
'ich liebe dich'  
There was something warm and fuzzy bubbling in his chest, making his eyes become half-lidded and his smile become lazy. "Friends...friends do love each other, we just don't say it because we're boys - but me and you can say it in German now! No one else will know what it means! It'll be like our own language!"

"It already IS a language, Anti." Henrik giggled. "And Rosaline knows it so -"  
Anti scowled at the name. "She don't know shite! Just...ich liebe dich, Henrik."  
"Ich liebe dich auch."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Anti moved to sit beside Henrik once more, grabbing the boy's arm and pushing up his sleeve to get access to the burning hot skin beneath. "Jeez, you're sweating. Why do you wear a long sleeve shirt?"  
"My mom wants me to."  
"Well fuck your mom!"  
"Anti!"  
"Sorry, sorry! I can lend you one of my tank tops if you want."  
Henrik paused for a moment, Anti almost thought the boy went asleep. Then Henrik said quietly: "Thanks, Anti."

Anti's handwriting was skinny lines, pencil pressed always too harshly into the paper, and he would add extra, unneeded lines to make it look cooler. He, however, left 'ich liebe dich' simple, clear.  
Then after he was done and was admiring his work, Henrik took his arms and began writing the word as well.

It felt special that they all four had the same words on their arms. Even if two of them may never know what it means.  
Because friends love each other, right?


End file.
